¿Quien fue?
by Hotaru-Saturno
Summary: Darien solo buscaba una respuesta, una que Serena simplemente no tenia o era demasiado vergonzosa "¿Quien fue tu primer beso?" y asi empezo la semana


Summary: "Bueno y ahora que se fue… tengo curiosidad… ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?" "Que te importa" "Soy tu amigo, me deberías decir" …"Sabes que creo""No me lo decís, así que es medio imposible "Que nunca has besado a nadie" si pensaba que antes era una molestia, esa ultima frase me haria confirmar de que mucho mas molesto de lo que yo habia pensado

Ok, se que hace mucho que no estoy por acá, casi desaparecida se podría decir, pero bueno... que puedo decir, soy un desastre! Me encantaría decir que este one shot es increible y todas esas cosas, pero si algo tengo es que soy sincera asi que es... extraño, no se, lo termine en dos horas y solo fue por sentarme a escribir algo que increíblemente termine! Aun no estoy muy convencida... No es de lo mejor, tampoco de lo mejor, es mas, por lo único que me felicito es por ¿Crees en la magia? simplemente, me rio sola cuando lo leo! Este es como un mini regalo para Nay que cumplió años hace una semana y un poco mas xD pero yo de pereza que tengo no lo había publicado antes y también para Dessie, que bueno, ella no se si le gusta Sailor Moon jajajaja

* * *

_**¿Quien fue?**_

Clase de ecología, quina hora o mejor dicho ultima hora del lunes, mi humor no era el mejor y para colmo tenia a Darien atrás molestando

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Curiosidad… dime quien fue tu primer beso

-No tengo porque responderte

-Bueno, entonces te cuento yo, se llamaba Amy Mizuno y era realmente hermosa, pero algo hueca… y fue solo cosa de una vez, a los catorce… creo… o fue a los trece- Aproveche para escaparme de las preguntas cansadoras de Darien, todos los días era lo mismo…

Por cierto, aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo casi 17 años y soy de esas chicas que aun creen en cuentos de hadas, príncipes que te llevaran en su caballo blanco hasta su castillo y vivirás junto a ellos feliz por siempre! OK, como se habrán dado cuenta tengo un problema, bueno varios, empezando por ver demasiadas películas de Disney cuando era chica y porque no ahora también, es que te meten en la cabeza que el príncipe azul existe y aun lo estoy esperando, lo cual para personas como mi "gran" amigo Darien es insoportable, no me mal interpreten, el es genial creo que posee cualidades que cualquier chico –el se considera un hombre pero no lo veo así- quisiera tener, empezando por esa sonrisa que tiene, producto de tres años de ortodoncia, pero sigue siendo hermosa, por donde íbamos? Ah si, desde hace casi una semana empezaron las preguntas por "diversión" que hacen el y su mejor amigo Seiya cuando están aburridos en clase. Todo iba bien hasta que empezaron con "¿Quién fue tu primer beso?" ahí comenzó mi tortura…

Flash Back:

-Y quiero que empiecen a hacer este trabajo practico, apuntes mas información de Internet, libros o donde quieran, recuerden bibliografía, es para dentro de dos semanas y si, antes de que me lo pregunten, puede ser de a dos, además de este trabajo solo tendrán dos exámenes mas en el trimestre, así que espero que no lo desperdicien- dijo nuestra profesora antes de ir a servirse café, habíamos tenido tres horas con ella, creo que es entendible que solo quiera que nos alejáramos lo mas posible de ella, por su estabilidad mental, creo…

-Lo haré el martes antes de la fecha de entrega… ni que me importara- dijo Darien muy pagado de si mismo

-No todos podemos no hacer nada y que nos vaya bien, acaso tienes un especie de ángel o algo? Tenes hasta mejores notas que yo… -y si, Darien no hace nada nunca, es el típico bromista de la clase, el mejor amigo de todos y no importa lo que haga siempre aprueba todo

-Es que ustedes son Nerds- dijo alargando la e – y aun así no les funciona, tienen que aprender a vivir mas relajadas –mirando a Mina y a mi, quienes nos sentábamos delante de ellos- como Seiya y yo –dicho esto golpeo a Seiya de quien se escucho un aggg para luego volver a respirar acompasadamente mientras dormía- Bueno y ahora que se fue la profesora… tengo curiosidad… ¿Película favorita?

-No tengo, son demasiadas, de dibujitos La Bella y la Bestia, de personas Piratas del Caribe, Elizabethtown Chicas pesadas, amo a Batman, de animación posiblemente Toy Story 1, la dos no me gusta, no tanto, Monsters Inc. me fascina… ¿las tuyas?

- High School Musical y Toy Story me gustan mucho debo decir… ¿Color favorito?

-Azul o violeta, de vez en cuando el negro – eran preguntas tontas como "¿Quién es tu banda favorita?" "¿Qué pasaría si tiras a una gallina desde un edificio muy alto?" "Del numero del 1 al 100 cual es tu favorito" hasta que

-mmm ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

-Que te importa

-Soy tu amigo, me deberías decir

-No hablo de esas cosas con mis amigos, son amigos, con O

–Yo creo que Sere solo se siente intimidada, pero ella te lo dirá- dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo a Darien, Mina es una traidora, esta enojada conmigo por su blusa blanca que termino violeta gracias a mi lavarropas… - solo dale tiempo o molestala…- es mi mejor amiga, deberia hacer que Darien cierre el pico de una vez por todas pero no, la mente de Mina funciona en diferente forma que las demas… y asi comenzo mi pesadilla

Fin Flash Back

Porque simplemente la vida no puede ser tan sencilla, Darien jamas dejaria una pregunta sin resolver y esto se convirtió en una fastidiosa rutina… todos los días de la semana, lo gritaba! Creo que la mayoría de mis compañeros lo habían escuchado, es mas, aprendí los primeros besos de varias personas, Lita con Andrew, Rei con Nicholas, Michiru con el hermano de un amigo y varios mas le respondieron, creo que se sentían mal porque era a la única que molestaba… era vergonzoso hasta llamaba a mi casa! Creo que tiene algo de chusma, en alguna de sus vidas pasada debe haber sido esa clase de mujeres que se sentaban casi religiosamente a la tarde para tomar el te y compartir los chismes mas jugosos del barrio..

-No- dije muy segura, ya era bastante vergonzoso por lo que me hacia pasar cada día

-Pero

-No

-Si –pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por mi

-No, no y no, solo cállate! –suspire y recosté mi cabeza sobre mi pupitre pensando que asi todo se iba a ir y yo podría al menos, estar en paz por dos segundos esta semana

-mmm... –murmuro pensativo –Sabes que creo?

-No me lo decís, así que es medio imposible

-Que nunca has besado a nadie

-Claro que si –mire a Mina en busca de ayuda la cual respondió al instante

-Se llamaba Edward, Eduardo y era muy lindo, ojos color miel y pelo broncilineo…- alguna vez les conté el problema que Mina tiene? Es realmente simple, no puede inventar cosas creíbles a menos que se la digan antes, o será la tintura rubia la que le afecta, yo creo que ya le llego al cerebro…

-Ajam… edad

-17, era el amigo de su primo

-Ves que no era tan difícil Sere! Solo tienes que decir la verdad

"Darien se lo ha creído" pensé en mi interior mientras mi mini Serena que estaba en mi cabeza hacia su baile de la victoria, quizás el no era tan inteligente como yo pensaba… solo quizás, tenia una esperanza de que no me molestara mas.

-Tres, dos, uno y timbre!- grito Darien feliz, con una exactitud increíble, arrastrando a Seiya quien seguía dormido, hacia la puerta. Ellos eran los primeros en salir siempre, tenían como un censor, yo creo que le mandaban un mensaje de texto a la portera para que abriera hiciera sonar la campana, pero esa clase de cosas creo que son hipótesis y nunca las voy a entender… Yo era feliz, el le había creído a Mina y no tendría que escuchar mas sus molestas preguntas, pero antes de salir abrió la puerta me miro, sonrío y simplemente dijo

- Dale mis saludos a Alice! – y se fue carcajeando fuerte. Bien… el no se lo había creído… y lo peor es que solo era LUNES

A Darien no le gustaba Twilight, eso lo sabia, pero por un momento creí que se había tragado lo de Edward… El pensaba que era la mayor porquería que había inventado la industria tanto literaria como cinematográfica, el era mas de Harry Potter y decía que Robert Pattinson era asqueroso, Darien era mas de los que veían el mejor atractivo en un hombre en Zac Efron, yo odio a Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson es mas lindo, aunque de vez en cuando de miedo…por los gestos que hace y claro, el prefería a Vanessa Anne Hudguens en vez de a Kristen Stewart, pero vamos, en lo único de todo esto en que coincidíamos era que Kristen era una pésima actriz y siempre tenia las mismas muecas y cara de nada en todas las películas, aunque Into the wild era excelente, además, ella casi no aparecía.

No entiendo como pude dejar que Mina inventara la historia… bueno, ni siquiera fue la historia, fue el nombre y Matías? Es un nombre muy normal, podría haberlo dicho, cuando le pregunte porque eligió Edward ella solo me respondió "eres fanática obsesiva con Twilight, todos los días dices faltan tantos días para Eclipse, lo dices tanto que no puedo pensar en otra cosa" aunque claro, a Mina tampoco le gustaba Twilight, pero creo que se resigno a lo que la vida le toco, o sea que su mejor amiga este de verdad obsesionada… como sea, hoy es martes y planeo quedarme tapada todo el día en mi cama, no podría soportar la vergüenza, me imagino a Darien gritando en frente de todos señalándome con un dedo como "hey, mireen!" Así que…falto y me evito una humillación publica o voy y puede que al otro día me tenga que cambiar de colegio… mmm creo que falto, aunque técnicamente algún día voy a tener que ir prefiero atrasarlo, solo un día, quien sabe, me duele la garganta, quizás sean anginas…

Confirmado, eran anginas, un poco de antibióticos por aquí y por allá y un certificado medico para faltar al colegio hasta el jueves, aunque el viernes tendría que ir, algo es algo verdad?

El jueves estaba viendo televisión, cuando escucho que la puerta se cerro, mama se tenia que ir a trabajar y papa hace unas horas que también se había ido, por lo que me preocupe cuando escuche pasos. Salí de mi cama con cuidado de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido y tome lo primero que encontré que resulto ser mi carpeta la cual era muy pesada y me pare al lado de la puerta, de repente esta se abrió para dar paso a una figura extraña a la que golpee con todas mis fuerzas en la cara…

-Maldición- mascullo y me di cuenta de que era Darien quien estaba abrigado hasta las orejas, sin mentir, su bufanda le daba mínimo dos vueltas y sus orejas estaban tapadas aunque se podía ver algo de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban rojas por el frío en ese momento, se veía adorable así me tratas?

-Yo, lo siento, no sabia….- dije apenada- pero piénsalo, mi reacción fue lógica, se suponía que no había nadie en la casa y escuche pasos, podrías haber sido un ladrón!

-Ya, ya, vengo en son de paz –y sostuvo una sus manos al aire, con la otra sostenía un tupper- Sopa?- mientras abría la tapa y la habitación se inundaba de un olor a vegetales, tenia hambre así que mi estomago rugió y no puede evitar intentar oler mas profundamente, olía exquisito- la prepare yo mismo – mi cara cambio de un segundo para otro, me quiere envenenar! Lo sabia, era imposible que fuese por algo bueno! – Y no, no te voy a envenenar, es mas soy muy bueno cocinando – pareció como si hubiese adivinado lo que estaba pensando, aunque creo que mi cara lo decía todo

Luego de tres platos de sopa, La Bella y la Bestia –la cual estaba en mi DVD - y el final feliz en donde por cierto suspire como una idiota, Darien comenzó a hablar, ya era demasiado que haya estado callado por dos horas, o un poco mas

-Así que, el príncipe azul, verdad? Eso es lo que esperas –respondió pagado de si mismo, me quede atónita, como lo supo? – en mi opinión Disney es una maquina de expectativas, ya sabes, las chicas ven tantas películas cuando son jóvenes que no se quieren conformar con menos de eso y hacen el camino de los pobres hombres reales, casi imposible… no solamente es Disney, son la mayoría de las películas… pero Disney es peor, porque esas películas las ven hasta bebes… es peor que la escuela con todo eso de la religión!

-Ehh, ehh, yo, solo… -que iba a responder, pienso lo mismo, a mi mama la deberían haber multado cuando me ponía películas hermosas ya que era muy pequeña para entender que la vida no funciona así?

-No importa… me tengo que ir, por cierto, mañana iras a la fiesta?

-¿Qué fiesta?

-Claaro, estabas faltando para evitarme pero no diré nada mañana y no sabes de la fiesta… es en la casa de Mina, no te lo dijo? –seguramente esta tan ocupada que no es capaz de llamar a su mejor amiga, aunque claro, así es ella, ya lo dije, todo es culpa de la tintura- Va a tirar la casa por la ventana, será una fiesta muy a lo de Mina – ya me imagino, su casa queda en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de todo y de todos, sus padres una vez al año la dejan planear una reunión mientras ellos están afuera por negocios, lo que no saben es que las "reuniones" abarcan mas de cien personas y eso es solo en el salón de juegos… si ellos supieran creo que no se Irian tan tranquilos – por cierto, te paso a buscar, tu mama me dijo que se llevaba el auto mañana y que le daba miedo que vayas en remis –me dio un beso en la frente (una extraña manía si me permiten decirlo) y se fue.

Darien cumplió con su palabra, al día siguiente no saco el tema de mi no vida amorosa y se comporto normalmente conmigo, Mina solo hablaba de que el dj le había cobrado una baratija por ir e instalarle bolas de espejos, así que técnicamente para ella era un ahorro.

Siete y cuarto, estaba lista –la fiesta era a las ocho, pero como quedaba lejos, Darien pasaría por mi y media- iba vestida simple, nunca fui de arreglarme para esta clase de cosas, solo un Jean negro, mis converse rojas y una remera del mismo color que las zapatillas que tenia estampados plateados, regalada por Mina ese mismo día diciendo "no iras con cualquier cosa!" cuando se enojaba daba miedo…

Tenia quince minutos así que me puse a revisar Facebook, cuando veo que "Haruka Tenou esta en una relación abierta"… OK, eso fue casi terrible, quien es Haruka? Bueno, básicamente es un chico realmente lindo, tuve una especie de enamoramiento algo tonto por el, que aunque fue tonto me duro casi 4 años, pero por suerte ya estaba curada, aunque era de esas cosas que siempre pensas que van a pasar en algún momento que otro de tu vida, pero visto como van las cosas es posible que viaje a Plutón antes de que pase…

En estos momentos es donde te das cuentas de que aferrarte a algo estupido, es bueno, como la palabra lo dice estupido, el príncipe azul no existe o quizás si pero no puedes quedarte esperándolo, tienes que salir a buscar y ver, quizás beses muchos sapos antes de encontrar al príncipe o quizás nunca la encuentres, me estoy contradiciendo, ni si quiera existe! Pero yo estaba tan mentalizada en que el príncipe me encontraría a mi que simplemente deje de intentarlo, lo di por sentado… guau, todo lo que puede pasar por la cabeza de una chica en cinco minutos, así que cuando el timbre sonó solo tome mi campera mas abrigada –la cual por cierto además de calentita se veía genial- le sonreí al espejo como un presagio de suerte –o al menos eso espero- y salí…

Darien estaba ahí y en ese momento pensé, que si tuviese que eligir a un "príncipe" o al menos el mas adecuado para hacer de uno, lo elegiría, es divertido, inteligente, lindo, sabe escuchar y aunque la mitad del tiempo parezca que nada le importa, es mentira, en realidad es una de las personas que sabes que estará ahí siempre, ya conocía esas cualidades de el, conocerlo desde jardín tiene sus ventajas, pero era la primera vez que lo decía, eso me sorprendió hasta a mi…

-Quieres ir a comer?

-Pero la fiesta de Mina?

-La fiesta de Mina seguramente tenga un montón de comida chatarra, no comida real, ya sabes, en este momento no me caerían mal unos ravioles… o carne con papas, pollo al horno con papas tampoco estaría mal

-jajajaja, me gustaría

-Pollo al horno con papas para mi y tu que quieres?

-Lo mismo que el, por favor –respondí al mozo, quien tomo nuestra orden y desapareció

Fue agradable, la cena fue mejor que papas lays, cheetos, 3D y nachos que seguramente era la comida en la casa de Mina y no me refiero a que fue agradable solo la cena, si no, la charla que precedió y la que le siguió a la cena, tenemos muchas cosas en común, aunque eso ya lo sabia.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta había decenas de personas en el parque, así que no quiero imaginar cuantas habría adentro, la música se escuchaba tan fuerte que la casa entera vibraba y es muy difícil que una casa así vibre. Entrar no fue tan difícil como creí, el DJ había puesto "Popular – The Veronicas" y yo solo pude reír porque Mina decía que era su canción y no era tan difícil de descubrirlo, estaba bailando en medio de todos con Yaten Kou, riéndose como ella solo sabia hacerlo.

Ya dije que odio bailar? Bueno, si no lo dije, ahora lo saben, vengo a esta clase de fiestas porque están mis amigos, pero la mayoría del tiempo busco a alguien que sea tan tímido como yo y charlo toda la noche, pero Darien es de esa gente a la que le encanta bailar cualquier clase de ritmo, así que me arrastro hasta la improvisada pista… deberíamos de vernos muy cómicos, el bailarín excelente y la chica que no se mueve ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello

-No es tan difícil, mira- me tomo de las manos y bailamos lo mas aceptable posible, aceptable digo por mi parte, ni si quiera se bailar un vals, así que ustedes comprenderán- ves, no lo es- me dijo al oído mientras dábamos vueltas

-Sigue sin gustarme…- Darien solo río, parecía que el odio que le tenia al baile era hasta cómico para el…

-Me acaban de recordar de "que vuelvan los lentos" (era una publicidad de Doritos) –una multitud le respondió al dj gritando- así que ahora para todas las parejas, ahí va una romántica- comenzó So Close de Enchanted, JA, esa música es de Disney…

You're in my arms – tu estas en mis brazos  
And all the world is gone – y todo el mundo se ha ido  
The music playing on – la música sonado  
For only two –solo para nosotros dos  
So close together – tan cerca juntos

-Yo no se bailar esto… así que- intente irme pero me lo impidió

-No sabias bailar nada…

-Corrección, no se bailar nada

-Exacto, así que, que pierdes con "no bailar" –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- esta canción?

-Supongo que … nada?

-Supones bien

And when I'm with you – y cuando estoy contigo  
So close to feeling alive – tan cerca de sentirme vivo

A life goes by – una vida pasa  
Romantic dreams must die – los sueños románticos deben morir  
So I bid mine goodbye - asi que me despedí del Mio  
And never knew – y nunca supe  
So close was waiting - que el "tan cerca" estaba esperando  
Waiting here with you - esperando aquí contigo  
And now, forever, I know - y ahora, para siempre, se  
All that I want is to hold you – que todo lo que quiero es abrazarte  
So close – tan cerca

So close to reaching – tan cerca acercándonos  
That famous happy and – a ese final feliz  
Almost believing –casi creyendo  
This one's not pretend – que esto no es mentira  
Now you're beside me – ahora estas a mi lado  
And look how far we've come - y mira lo lejos que hemos llegado  
So far tan lejos  
We are – nosotros estamos  
So close... – tan cerca

Oh, how could I face the faceless days -oh, como podría encarar los días sin identidad  
If I should lose you now? - si te pierdo ahora

We're so close to reaching– tan cerca acercándonos  
That famous happy end - a ese final feliz  
Almost believing –casi creyendo  
This one's not pretend – que esto no es mentira  
Let's go on dreaming – sigamos soñando  
Though we know we are – a pesar de que sabemos que estamos  
So close – tan cerca  
So close, and still –tan cerca y aun  
So far... –tan lejos

No baile, solo el me sostuvo y nos balanceamos un poco, pero lo mejor de todo fue que nunca dejo de mirarme a los ojos, Darien siempre procura humedecer los labios cuando te habla, también te mira a los ojos, si esta algo nervioso, no lo suficiente se toca el pelo y si no puede mas de nervios castiga a su cabello, pareciendo como si se lo fuera a arrancar, pero aun no esta tan loco, su sonrisa siempre es verdadera, cuenta los chistes mas divertidos en el mundos o puede que no sean divertidos, pero la forma en la que lo hace si… no me había dado cuenta de que sabia tantas cosas de el hasta que lo mire en nuestro improvisado baile

-Serena, no importa quien te de tu primer beso, importa el ultimo, con la persona que estarás para siempre... de vez en cuando el ultimo y el primero suele coincidir...- dijo con una media sonrisa -Sabes, los príncipes azules no existen, solo hay hombres en la tierra

-Lo se…

-Y se que quizás no es lo mismo un hombre que un príncipe… no tengo un corcel, ni un castillo, no escucharas de mi todas esas palabras bonitas que escuchas en las películas, no siempre y la mitad del tiempo te diré que estas loca por esa fascinación por twilight, hasta quizás en algún momento queme tus libros –QUEMAR MIS LIBROS!- dije quizás, no te alteres… hasta quizás quien sabe sea un sapo –dijo con una mueca- tampoco soy muy maduro, pero prometo intentar ser la mejor persona para ti, la que este siempre ahí cuando la necesites, intentare no hacerte llorar, aunque si lo hiciera me disculparía tantas veces que te ganaría por cansancio –río tontamente- cuando estés aburrida si es necesario haré malabares, es mas se hacerlos y si estas triste te abrazare lo mas fuerte que pueda, te quiero, realmente te quiero y se que suena tonto pero me gustaría que me consideraras alguien en tu vida – me mordí el labio y se quedo callado, yo solo pude acariciar su mejilla y sonreír, podía ser tierno cuando quería, era mi forma de responderle – prometo que no te arrepentirás

Fue sin exagerar el mejor de los primeros besos, en la historia tierno y casi con miedo, nunca lo había hecho pero es mas fácil que expresar con palabras, es como entregar el alma y en algunos casos tirarse a una pileta muy profunda que puede o no tener agua. Los príncipes no existen, en el mundo solo hay bebes, nenes, chicos, hombres, ancianos o como quieran llamarlos, tengo pocas conclusiones, no dejare -si es que alguna vez tengo- ver a mi hija tantas películas, o al menos le explicare solo es una película, hay que abrir los ojos a lo que nos rodea realmente, dejarse llevar por las apariencias es tonto, el "no príncipe" no vendrá con el caballo, o al menos con la bici, digo, no siempre, hay que buscar y reírse y por ultimo simplemente ser feliz con la vida y si hay algo que no te guste de ella, lucha, cambia las cosas, grita cuando no te escuchen, porque si las personas se quedan calladas serian a mi entender rocas o robots.

Ahora tengo 27 años y se que si Darien no hubiese hablado hace 10 años yo habría tardado en tomar coraje, lo habría hecho pero me habría perdido de mucho, yo estudie recursos humanos y el abogacía, hace 5 años que nos casamos y tenemos una hija de un año, se llama Rini y realmente es nuestro sol personal. Los príncipes no existen, vuelvo a decirlo, pero aquí en la tierra he comprobado que hay descendientes de ellos, quedan pocos, no mentiré yo tengo a uno, así que… buena suerte para todas.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, es raro y quizas algo rapido, pero es lo que paso por mi mente! Por cierto, las invito a leer "¿Lo que yo quiera?" es un one shot con Hotaru de protagonista, fue raro escribir algo en lo que Serena sea secundaria y si les gusta podria haber un capitulo siguiente... me acabo de dar cuenta de que mis tres one shots tienen signos de pregunta, lo se, tengo problemas o debe ser solo el dolor de cabeza _

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecerá! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis! xDDD

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual? _

_**Hey, un review no salva un árbol, pero me harían feliz a mi!** _

Besos  
Suerte!


End file.
